


Sweet Child of Mine

by Notmarysue



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Family Secrets, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Convinced that Thomas needs to deal with the dark sides without him, Virgil tries to runaway, and Patton will do anything to make sure he doesn't, even if it means revealing a long buried secret.





	Sweet Child of Mine

There was a time when Virgil leaving would have been a cause for celebration. There was a time when they would have been glad to see the back of him. But things had changed, they had changed. They needed Virgil more than ever, and he was the only one who couldn’t see it. Watching him pack to leave was no victory.

“Where are you going to go?” Patton asked as he stood in the doorway of Virgil’s room, watching him stuff his belongings into a grey backpack.

“I don’t know.” Virgil replied bluntly.

“Will you be gone long?”

“Probably. I…I don’t know. I just need a break, okay? Just until Thomas figures things out with the dark sides.” Virgil scowled.

“But he can’t do that without you. He needs you. We need you.”

“No, you don’t.” Virgil snapped. “You and Logan are smart; you can make sure Thomas stays active and alert.”

“What about Roman?”

“Hmm, you might want to keep an eye on Roman. He can go a bit crazy if he’s given enough control.” He shrugged as he zipped up his bag.

“No, I mean…well he’s come to like you. It would destroy him if you left.”

“He’ll be fine.” Virgil spun around and threw his bag over one shoulder. His eyes were cold and glassy. His thick eyeshadow masked dark black bags beneath them. He stormed out of his bedroom door, desperately avoiding eye contact.

“Virgil.”

“It’s better this way.”

“Virgil please.” Patton begged, but his words fell on deaf ears. He knew if he didn’t act quickly Virgil would be around the corner and out of sight. Once he was gone there was no telling when or if they’d ever see him again. Patton knew that he couldn’t physically stop him from leaving, but there had to be other ways to hold him, even if it was just for a few seconds longer. Strength filled his chest, giving him the kind of courage he hadn’t felt in many years. He took a deep breath.

“Virgil Alaister Anxiety Sanders stop right there.” He shouted. Virgil stopped dead in his tracks and for a moment Patton feared his confidence would leave him. It didn’t matter. What was done was done and he’d got the result he wanted. He gulped as Virgil turned around. Whatever happened next didn’t matter, as long as Virgil stayed.

“How…how do know my middle name?” Virgil asked shakily.

“Virgil, no matter what happened in the past you’re a part of this family. We need-“

“I never told you my middle name.” Virgil snapped.

“I know.” Patton said quietly. “I already knew it.”

“But-“

“I’ve always known your name, Virgil. I named you.”

“What…what do you mean you named me?” Virgil laughed nervously.

“Do you remember naming yourself?”

“Well no, I-“

“Do you remember where you came from?”

“Deceit said I formed on my own. Like you and Logan.” Virgil explained.

“And you believe him?”

“Well…” his voice trailed off. How could he ever been so stupid to believe anything Deceit told him?

“I know your name because you were a part of me. The others call me dad, but you’ve never seen my child because, in a way, you are my child.”

“I don’t understand.” Virgil muttered weakly.

“I’m at the centre of a lot of Thomas’ emotions and like most people Thomas used to have a lot of emotions. He didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what to do. I was just trying to protect him so-“

“So, you split me off? Craved me out?” Virgil scowled.

“I thought it would be easier to split the load between two people. You and me together, kiddo.”

“You filled me with your problems and threw me away.”

“No.” Patton quickly assured. “I wanted to keep you with me, with all of us. But you were full of fear and anger from the day you were born, all you did was push me away. The more I tried to hang onto you the further away you got. Before I knew it, you were convinced the dark sides were the only ones that understood you. That you were one of them, not one of us.” He explained.

“I…don’t remember.”

“It was a long time ago. You were gone for so long I didn’t even recognise you at first. I convinced the others still don’t.” Patton smiled sadly. “Virgil, I lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Virgil looked to the ground. How much more could he not remember? What else had Deceit lied to him about?

“You kept all this from me. You let believe that I’d been bad for my entire life, until you wanted my attention.”

“No I-“

“I know who I am.” Virgil said firmly as he turned to leave. “And I’m not part of you.”

“Virgil, wait. Please.” Patton cried.

“Goodbye, dad.”


End file.
